<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paint Streaks by twink_that_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137740">Paint Streaks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_that_writes/pseuds/twink_that_writes'>twink_that_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chubby Javid Fluff [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Image, Boys Kissing, Chubby Jack Kelly, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jack being Jack, Love Confessions, M/M, No Smut, Painting, Pining David Jacobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:42:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24137740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/twink_that_writes/pseuds/twink_that_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey likes watching his Jack paint. But he's always wondered where he gets his inspirations from.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Jacobs/Jack Kelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chubby Javid Fluff [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Paint Streaks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something short but cute I've had in my mind for a while.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Davey sighed as he watched his friend paint. He loved watching Jack paint. In fact, it was one of his favorite pass times. And it wasn’t like Jack didn’t know he was observing him.</p>
<p>Jack knew because Jack asked if he wanted to watch him. Jack actually enjoyed having Davey around to watch him. And since they were roommates, it was something they did quite frequently. Jack would bring home a canvas. He’d ask if Davey wanted to hang out. And they’d sit in the living room, watching tv as Jack painted some new pattern.</p>
<p>This time Jack was painting a sky filled with lightning shooting through dark clouds. Davey smiled as he watched Jack’s hands move with the brush in hand. He always had this cute little expression when he was painting. He would furrow his eyebrows with this look of concentration with his tongue sticking out a little. Davey found it absolutely adorable.</p>
<p>Davey really liked Jack. He has for a while now. Well, since they met actually. He’s always loved Jack’s kindness, his creativity, his charisma, his confidence. And god, he was attractive. Not only did he have gorgeous dark hair and eyes that matched, but he had cute body type too.</p>
<p>Davey had always had crushes on guys who more on the athletic or muscular side of the spectrum, but then Jack came into his life and became the exception. Maybe it was because the pride he took in his appearance or the soft hugs… but Davey fell for that cute chubby boy. And he fell hard.</p>
<p>He smiled as he watched Jack. Jack glanced at him.</p>
<p>“Ya like what ya see, Dave?”</p>
<p>Davey blushed. “Huh? I, uh, I-”</p>
<p>“The paintin’, Dave,” Jack said with a smirk. “What do you think? I kinda like it.”</p>
<p>Davey focused his attention away from his friend. “Oh, it’s amazing. Like all your other paintings.”</p>
<p>Jack smiled. “Thanks, Davey. I really like the way the lightning came out.” He tapped his paintbrush against his chin, splattering paint on it.</p>
<p>Davey chuckled. “Yeah…” He looked at it in amazement. “How do you come up with your ideas?”</p>
<p>Jack turned back to him. “Huh?”</p>
<p>“Like your inspirations? What makes you want to paint certain things?”</p>
<p>Jack put his paintbrush down. “Oh.” He thought for a moment. “I guess what I’m feelin’ really. It’s a good outlet for my emotions.”</p>
<p>Davey glanced at the dark painting with lightning streaks all across it. He frowned. “Huh… So, I guess you’re not feeling so good right now?”</p>
<p>Jack shrugged. “Eh… I’ve seen better days.”</p>
<p>Davey sat up and put a hand on his shoulder. “Do you need to talk about it?”</p>
<p>Jack shook his head. “Nah, I’m fine. Just a stupid offhand comment from a friend. Totally fine.” Jack smiled. “Thanks for askin’ though.”</p>
<p>Davey observed the painting. An idea came to him to get Jack to tell him what was bothering him. “Well, can you tell me why there are certain colors you used or patterns?”</p>
<p>“If ya want. You won’t get bored with my rambling?”</p>
<p>“Of course not.”</p>
<p>Jack starting telling him about the colors and going off on tangents about colors and shapes that weren’t related to his painting at all. But Davey listened. He could listen to him rant about literally anything all day.</p>
<p>“What do ya think, Davey?”</p>
<p>Davey didn’t understand anything he said. “Yes, I agree.”</p>
<p>“Oh, and I forgot to tell ya why I decided to make the lightning the way it is! See how it ain’t really natural?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah. I hadn’t really noticed.”</p>
<p>Jack picked up a pen from the table in front of them. “I like this part. The patterns came from me.”</p>
<p>“Well, yeah,” Davey replied. “You did have to think of them.”</p>
<p>“No,” Jack said. “I mean literally. Let me show ya.” He lifted his t-shirt.</p>
<p>Davey felt himself blushing and looked away in a panic. “Oh god…”</p>
<p>“Look,” Jack’s voice said.</p>
<p>Davey turned back to Jack, his blush still on his face. Jack took the cap off the pen. “This is what I meant. Ya see these marks?” He pointed to a mark near the bottom of stomach. He traced it with a pen. “These little stretch marks, right here, is that lightning right there.” He pointed to his painting. “And these bigger one’s here.” He traced over some longer marks that were on his side. “They’re the long ones right there.” He pointed to a long streak of lightning on his painting.”</p>
<p>“Wow, that’s actually really clever, Jacky,” Davey said genuinely impressed.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” He put the pen back. “See, most people think stretch marks are gross or useless, but they’re wrong. I get a lotta my patterns from them. Either from these or the ones on my thighs. I use a different set each time.”</p>
<p>“That’s pretty cool… wait…” He furrowed his eyebrows. “Is-Is that what bothered you? Did someone make fun of your stretch marks?”</p>
<p>Jack leaned back and pulled his shirt down. He looked away. “I mean, they didn’t make fun of ‘em per say… Just a stupid thing Race said. And ya know him… he was drunk. It’s nothin’.” He crossed his arms.</p>
<p>Davey crossed his arms too. “If it’s bothering you, you can always talk to me about it, Jacky.”</p>
<p>“It don’t bother me,” Jack said. “It was just a stupid comment about my stretch marks. Nothin’ too bad.”</p>
<p>“If it’s bothering you, then it is bad. Please, Jacky.”</p>
<p>Jack waved a dismissive hand. “Why does it matter to you?”</p>
<p>“Because I love y-” He covered his mouth.</p>
<p>Jack’s eyes went wide. “Huh?”</p>
<p>“N-nothing! It’s nothing!”</p>
<p>Jack sat up and leaned over. “Did you just say you love me?”</p>
<p>“I…I… would you hate me if I did?”</p>
<p>Jack stared at him for a moment. Then, before he knew it, he felt Jack’s lips on his. It was something quick.</p>
<p>Jack laughed. “Finally, I thought you’d never say it.”</p>
<p>“Wait, what?”</p>
<p>“Davey, I’ve known for a while,” Jack said still laughing.</p>
<p>Davey blushed. “Why didn’t you say anything?!”</p>
<p>“Because I wanted to see ho long it would take ya. Do ya know how close I’ve been to telling you, I like ya?”</p>
<p>Davey blushed harder. “Well… I… could you kiss me again?”</p>
<p>“You don’t gotta ask me twice.” He leaned in and kissed Davey. Davey kissed back this time.</p>
<p>He felt Jack wrap his arms around him. He did the same. His hands dug under Jack’s shirt. He squeezed him lovingly and brought him closer so that Jack was practically on his lap.</p>
<p>They separated. Davey smiled. “And you know what else I love, Jacky?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” He buried his face in Davey’s chest.</p>
<p>“Your stretch marks. They’re beautiful.”</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>“No, really. No matter what anyone else thinks.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, Davey.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>